Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories
Thomas The Tank_Engine and Friends - Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories '''is a VHS Released in 1996 by VCI. The Fat Controller's letter (post-1991) My Dear Friends, When I heard the news that you wanted more stories about Thomas and all my engines, I could not believe my ears. It is most gratifying that our adventures here on the Island of Sodor provide so much enjoyment to you all. I am sure that you will soon make friends with the engines you will meet in these new stories; Rusty the Diesel, Skarloey, Granpuff, and the other engines. I hope you will go on enjoying all the Thomas stories. My engines still talk about the day the very important visitor came to the island (do you know that story?), and I am afraid James still gets teased about the time he got stung by a bee. I must get back to my engines, so I will close by sending you my kindest regards. Yours sincerely, Sir Topham Hatt P.S. And Thomas asked me to send you a cheery Peep Peep! * '''NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK Thomas videos. List of Episodes #'Four Little Engines' - Sir Handel is having trouble with some coaches who are being awkward and rude. #Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam is very busy on the line and in his haste to meet the connection with Henry the Green Engine, but he leaves the refreshment lady behind on the platform. #Gallant Old Engine - Duncan is grumbling about passengers not being important, so Skarloey tells him the story about how Rheneas saved the railway from closure by struggling home on one cylinder. #Bowled Out - Daisy is feeling ill and the Diesel comes to stand in for her. He is very rude to the other engines by saying that they are only fit for the scrap heap but they all get the chance to teach him a lesson. #Train Stops Play - Stepney watches a cricket match while waiting at a signal. As he set off again, he doesn't realise that the ball has landed in one of the trucks. #Henry and the Elephant - The big engines are grumbling because they are very busy but Percy cheers them up with the news that the circus has come to town. #Thomas and the Special Letter - Thomas nearly misses the exciting trip to the big station far away to visit a little girl who has written to The Fat Controller. #Bulls Eyes - Daisy soon regrets teasing Toby about his cow catchers and being afraid of bulls. #Mind that Bike - Tom Tipper the postman is always happy to help out loading Thomas and Percy's post trains with sacks of letters and Percy accidently does Tom a favour. Trivia The front cover has an image from Thomas and Stepney (which was also seen the VHS' New Zealand cover). The Britt Allcroft logo at the end was reused for Your Favourite Story Collection. The VHS has a title card similar to Rock 'n' Roll and other stories. The Early 1995 VHS has the original 1986-1995 Video Collection logo whilst the Late 1995 release has the 1995-2006 VCI Logo. Gallery UK Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories full cover.png|Early 1995 release UK Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories full cover 2.png|Late 1995 release Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas and Friends Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Vhs Category:DVD